Contrast
by FireStorm1991
Summary: We all know of the seven Millenium Items, but what of Anubis' Pyramid of Light? Were there other items? And what does a new friend know of the items of Light and Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the characters. Just this random idea.

I'm well versed in Yu Yu Hakusho and Dragon Ball Z fanfics, but I thought I'd work on my idea for a Yugioh fanfic. I actually thought of this because I wanted to write a Yugioh story to introduce myself and my writing before I post stories (scripts) from when I was in middle school. My writing has greatly improved and when I write post that one, it will be as a parody to give everyone a laugh.

Anyway, this idea came from the Yugioh Movie. Anubis had the Pyramid of Light, which kind of got me thinking…were there other items. So I'm going to start with items of light and then progress to darkness (which will be explained later). I pretty much have ideas for 7 items of light, but almost none for items of darkness except for one, so if you have any ideas, let me know. Thanks!

Okay, enough with this long authors note. Onward to the story!

* * *

_Pharaoh's thoughts_

**Yugi's thoughts**

* * *

_It just doesn't add up, _the Pharaoh thought not even days after the Anubis incident at Kaiba Corp. He was still thinking about the Puzzle look-alike and how it housed the spirit of one of his more dangerous enemies.

It hadn't made sense. Only the Millennium Items had the abilities to take souls or house souls of the dead. And what was worse was Anubis was also able to make the monsters real and drain both his and Kaiba's energy.

"What are you still doing up?"

The Pharaoh looked over to his closest friend and forced a smile. "I'm…just thinking."

Yugi frowned. He had a feeling he knew what this was about. "Hey, don't worry about it. Everyone's okay. We were able to defeat Anubis together."

The Pharaoh nodded. "I know, but I can't help but wonder if there are other items out there, aside from the Millennium Items, that we have to watch out for."

Yugi's eyes grew wide. "I never thought about that." He pondered it for a moment and then got an idea. "Hey, I know. We can go to the library tomorrow and try to find some information on the Pyramid of Light and see if there are other items like it."

The Pharaoh nodded and smiled slightly. "That's a good idea. Thank you."

"No problem, now try to relax. I can't kind of feel your anxiety you know."

The Pharaoh nodded in response and forced himself to calm down so Yugi could get a full night's rest. They had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

When Yugi woke up, he managed to get out of the house without being accosted by his fans or his grandfather. **I guess no one's up at seven A.M. on a Saturday, **he joked to himself as he made his way to the library.

When he got there, he found any book he could on Egyptology. He really wished he could read the pictures of the stone tablets like his grandfather, but there wasn't much he could do about that at the moment. Finally after hours of searching, he found a piece of information about Anubis.

"Strange," Yugi muttered.

'What is?' the Pharaoh asked, speaking up since the first time they got there.

"Huh?" Yugi asked. "Oh, nothing really. It just says here that Anubis had a wife and daughter. Did you know about that?"

The Pharaoh thought it over for a minute and shook his head. 'If I remembered anything from my past, we wouldn't be in this mess.'

"Well, there're a few pictures of artifacts that could potentially be dangerous, but unless we meet a guy that has some type of weapon, I don't think we have to worry."

'It doesn't necessarily have to be a weapon,' the Pharaoh pointed out. 'I mean pyramids, eyes, rings…not really weapons but equally fatal.'

Yugi looked back at the book at a painting of a girl with long, black hair. "Guess that's a daughter. She looks nothing like him." His eyes were drawn to a clear blue stone necklace.

"Um, excuse me?"

Yugi looked up to see a girl around his age standing in front of him.

"Oh, hi, I didn't think anyone was around here today," Yugi greeted.

The girl blushed but took a seat at the table. "Um, I don't mean to bother you or anything, but that book you're using is the one I needed to use for a project."

"Oh, I'm sorry, here you go," Yugi said with a smile handing the girl the book. "Are you into Egyptology too?"

The girl seemed to grow more nervous in his presence and he could tell she was very shy, like he used to be. "Well, I guess so. Egypt is just such a magical place, you know?"

"Tell me about it," Yugi laughed. "So, what's your name?"

"M-my name is Kei," the girl replied. "Kei Chiba."

"I'm Yugi Muto. It's nice to meet you."

"Um, yes, well…I must be going." The girl quickly disappeared around the corner and watched as Yugi went back to his own research. Her expression darkened as she head on to her small jeweled necklace.

_That boy looks remarkably like the Pharaoh, _a darker presence thought. _He even has the puzzle. I better keep an eye on him._

* * *

A/N: Ha, yes! Finally finished the first chapter of this. It's going to be a long one, if you couldn't tell by my introductory author's note (seeing as there will be thirteen items more, though I'm still not completely sure where I'm going with that yet and I might change the plot line). I'll always be opened to new ideas, thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the characters. Just my OC (or OCs) and the remaining items of light and darkness.

Sorry it took me so long to get another chapter out. Those who have read my DBZ and YYH stories already know my life story by now, so I'll just say I just got done with my third year of college, have been studying for the GRE, been doing some research, and been going to doctor appointments and now physical therapy because I had knee surgery…that's pretty much why it took so long. Anyway, enough excuses. On to the story!

* * *

'Pharaoh's talking'

**Yugi's thoughts**

* * *

Yugi had spent a few hours in the library before he decided to just take out a few books at a time. Spending all of that time inside while reading was exhausting. He had also skipped breakfast so he decided to check out one of the coffee shops near the library. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker, but he definitely needed the caffeine.

When he entered, it seemed pretty empty and dark. **Seems quiet enough**, he thought as he went to place his order. He sat down in the corner while he waited and continued reading through the book. He saw another representation of Anubis' daughter. **She must have been very important.**

'I agree with you, Yugi. Something doesn't add up about her, though,' the Pharaoh told him.

**What do you mean? **Yugi asked as the waitress brought him his iced coffee.

'I don't remember much from Egypt, but I know enough to know that when a representation of someone was painted or carved into stone, their importance and ranking were incredibly high. I did remember Anubis slightly. I even have flashes of memories from what Ishizu showed us. But when I look at pictures of this girl…nothing, absolutely nothing.'

**Maybe you just never met her,** Yugi suggested. It was surprising to him to know that Anubis even had a wife, let alone a daughter. **Her name is Kebechet. Does that name ring any bells?**

'Not really,' the Pharaoh replied. 'That book can probably give you more information than I could.'

Yugi could tell that his friend was growing more frustrated with his faulty memory the more they tried to dive into this. The more information he was gathering, the more he realized they didn't know. Then he thought about the day at the museum, how his grandfather knew so much about Anubis and the Dagger of Fate. **Maybe Gramps would know something, **he thought to himself so as not to make the Pharaoh feel worse.

"Hey, Yugi!" they heard Téa call.

Yugi looked up and flashed her a smile. "Hey Téa. How's it going?"

"Pretty good," she replied. "I just stopped here before my shift to get a mocha. Speaking of, what are you doing here? You usually avoid coffee."

"I had an early morning," Yugi explained. He didn't want to tell her what he was investigating yet. Even if she saw the books, he could just say he was interested in learning more about Egypt. "Truth be told, I'm exhausted."

"Oh, well, I have to get to my shift," she said grabbing her mocha from the counter, "but tonight I was thinking we could all go to this new dance club opening up. It's been a while since we have done anything to just relax."

Yugi smiled at her. He knew how much she loved to dance, and even though he wasn't much of a dancer himself, he agreed that he and his friends needed to do something that didn't involve dueling or the shadow realm. "Sure, that sounds great. Meet up at the game shop?"

"Okay," Téa said with a grin. She looked at her watch and nearly cursed. "Gotta run, Yugi. See you tonight."

Yugi waved at Téa before she left and then finished his coffee. He gathered the books together and left the coffee shop. He started his trek home, but he failed to notice the dark-haired girl he met at the library. She smirked as she thought of confronting the boy later tonight. _Well, Pharaoh, you couldn't stay hidden for long._

* * *

A/N: I promise, I will try not to take two months to update this story…sorry it took so long, again…


End file.
